


Train to Loveland.

by jeongbao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Chan's a hero, Internalized Homophobia, Jeongin is a cutie, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeongin gets bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongbao/pseuds/jeongbao
Summary: When Bang Chan saves Yang Jeongin from a pervert on the train the younger becomes closer with his sunbae to repay the older's heroic actions.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Grope

The train was crowded as usual, the mix of workers and students trying their best to arrive at their destination on time. The situation was like sardines in a can- Chan would say. Though the teenager was calm, pressed against the door with earphones shoved in his ear. It was a normal routine for him; get squashed in a train, go to school, sleep in class and go back home. He was in between songs when he heard weird noises, he takes a bud out to hear clearly. 

"Ngh.. please stop." His eyes travelled to where the small and trembling voice came from, right in front of him. It was a boy, skinny and frail. Face flushed, contorted into discomfort. He was even in tears. Chan feels disgust rumble in him once he spots hands underneath the boy's shirt, it wasn't his own, no. In fact, they belonged to an old business man who stood behind the boy. Chan sighs, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous behaviour this man portrayed in the public transport. Chan glanced side to side, he realised how some noticed the situation yet didn't interfere, that made him even more angry. 

Chan grabs at the wrist harshly from under the student's uniform, pushing it aside with powerful strength. "You little-!" The old man shouted, making the smaller boy in front of him flinch with closed eyes. "Get your dirty hands off of him." Growled Chan, pulling the victim of harassment closer to him, having realised due to the lack of space the smaller was pressed up against the old male. 

"We have arrived at station */*/*/* the doors will be opening on your left." 

Chan narrows his eyes, this wasn't the stop he was supposed to get off on, but he couldn't let this pervert get away. He grabs the old male's arm along with the boy, exiting the train. "Hey! This isn't my stop! I'm going to be late for wor-" God, why was this man so nasally? "Just shut up pervert." Grumbled Chan, still dragging the two males to the security. 

"Officer this man was caught groping and touching this student right here inappropriately." Chan says with a straight face, pushing the pervert to the officer. "Is that so?" The officer questions the student, who nods with a lowered head. "Were you, sir?" The officer asks the old male who had an agitated look on his face. "Alright! I was! There. Now may I go to work?" The officer snickered shaking his head, pointing somewhere. "You'll be busy in the police station instead."

Chan stood waiting for the next train for school, hands in his pockets. "Th-Thank you!" He was slightly startled at the sudden voice, he looks at the red male beside him. The boy had tear stained cheeks, eyes still sparkly. "It's all good. It was disgusting of him to touch you like that without consent." Chan assured him, voice calm and steady. "Right! I-I should treat you-- as a thank you! What class are you in?" Chan hadn't noticed how the boy was wearing the same uniform as him. "3-A. You?" He continued to talk, pointing at the train that arrived as a sign of telling the other to go on with him. "2-E.." The boy flushed pink, rubbing his neck. It wasn't news that the classes D and E are the least intelligent against other classes in their grade, so he understood why the younger was acting embarrassed. "Then I'll wait for you to treat me then." Chan watches the younger nod hastily, a shy happy smile brightly shown.

"Bang Chan! Why are you late?" Chan sighed from the doorway, looking at Mrs. Kim with tired eyes. "Go to your seat. Oh, and I don't want this to be a habit." She points at him with that annoying ruler, why is it so brightly pink? Chan glares at his friends who snicker, mimicking their teacher with their own grey and boring rulers. "Han Jisung, Seo Changbin!"  
"Excuse us Mrs!"

"You were late because you had to hand in a pervert at an officer?" Jisung raised an eyebrow, eyeing Chan. "Yep." Chan answered, taking a big bite out of his chicken floss bun. "Dude, don't kid with us." Changbin deadpans, taking a bite out of his own bread. "What? Is it so surprising that I can be big help for once?" He chokes when both of his friends nod.

"Ah! I'm not too late~ I bought you lots of food on my way to the store, you may share it with your friends!" The boy from earlier was stood beside his desk. his friends's gazes lingered on the both of them, darting back and forth."Oh. Alright then. Thanks." He thanked the younger, who nodded his head and took small steps out the class.

"Hey Chan? Why not you save people from perverts more often? If I saved up the lunch money I could be a millionaire."

"Shut up Jisung."

"Shut up Jisung."


	2. Pretty pink

"H-Hi!" Chan raised his eyebrows upon seeing the boy from the other day. Right, they ride the same train to school. He nodded his head, taking a seat beside the male- it was fortunate that today wasn't as crowded as usual. 

Chan notices how the boy wanted to say something, so he took out his earphones with a knowing look. "I-I uhh.." Stuttered the male, looking down at his lap with a flushed face. "I didn't catch your name yesterday!" He says with more volume, clenching his fists with eyes shut. "Bang Chan. You can call me Chan." Chan snickers at how the male's eyes shined like stars. "My name is Yang Jeongin!" Jeongin said with a kind smile, head slightly tilted. 

The two walked to school together, the sun gentle and the breeze gentler. Jeongin talked, Chan listened. 

"My brother said that if we didn't eat our vegetables they'd come out of our nose when we slept- is that true?" Chan chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh.." Jeongin came to the conclusion that maybe he shouldn't believe what everyone says. Chan agrees. 

"I'll go to my class then! See you at the train station~" Right, they of course go home on the same train as well. "I have club activities today. See you tomorrow." Chan informs him, looking at his friends who stood not too far away, looking at the two of them with knitted eyebrows. "Ah.. okay." 

"So, is he a thing now?" Changbin questions, referring to Jeongin. Chan keeps his eyes on his phone, ignoring the way Jisung kept stepping on the back of his shoe. "Depends on what a 'thing' means," The three of them walked to their class, the atmosphere was loud and busy. "Are the two of you friends? I mean- it's not like you to just randomly make friends." Changbin had a point, but he made it sound like Chan was an anti-social and unfriendly human being. "Right." Chan slumps in his seat, propping his feet up on his desk. "I'm handing out forms! Please give them back to me by lunch!" The class rep announces, making everyone go back to their seat. Chan kept his chin on his hand as he gazed out the window, watching the birds fly freely. He'd like to be a bird in his next life. That's for sure.

"Bentos!" Jeongin brightly said, holding out three stacks of bento boxes to the three friends. "For us?" Jisung pointed to Changbin and himself with a confused look. "Of course!" Jeongin nodded, smiling with his eyes. "Awesome!" Jisung jumps from his seat, hugging Jeongin. "Eat them well! Please tell me if you have requests for tomorrow's bento!" Jeongin clasped his hands together, placing the bento on Chan's desk. "There's going to be more?!" Jisung says, cheeks already full with rice. "Did you think this would be a one time thing?" Frowned Jeongin, innocence and purity engraved into him. "Thanks." Chan said, nodding to avoid looking too happy- like his friends for example.

"Hey Jeongin! I like your shoes!" Jisung pointed to Jeongin's white sneakers, to which Chan glanced down. Jeongin had charms on his shoe laces, they were pink and sparkly. "Ah! Thank you~ I made them myself! Would you like me to make some for you?"

"I'll take these empty bento boxes and go back to class! Bye bye~" Jeongin waved to the trio, a wide boxy smile on his lips. "Hey, uh- I'll walk you to your class." He grabs at Jeongin's wrist before the latter could go. Jeongin's shocked expression changed into a fond one, he nods. 

"You know, you don't need to make my friends and I bentos daily." Chan rubs at his neck- a habit of his. "It's nothing! It really moved me on how you helped me yesterday." They walked side by side, small slow steps. "Alright. But don't force yourself." Chan mumbles, looking to the side where Jeongin was hugging the bento boxes. "Did you eat?" He asked Jeongin, he didn't miss on how the male blushed at the questions. 

"Y-Yeah!" Jeongin averted his eyes to the ground, it felt like his skin was going to burn off.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Chan turned back from the class's doorway. "O-Okay!" Jeongin continued to stutter, he wondered if he could talk without being so flustered. "Did Bang Chan just walk Yang Jeongin to the class?" He heard the girls whisper, he kept his eyes down- lips stayed in a smile. He sat down on his seat, placing the bentos in his bag. "No way. Bang Chan walked the loner? Haha!" He felt his heart thump, mean people- he hates those kinds of people. 

Jeongin didn't have friends. It wasn't because he was too quiet or unsociable. It was that he was considered girly for a boy. He hated the way girls would tell him "pink is for girls!" or "rings and necklaces are meant to be for girls!" why did they have to make everything have a gender? Pink is a colour, rings and necklaces are accessories. He avoided wearing t-shirts under his button up or wear blazers, instead he wore sweaters and popped out the collar. They'd point at his peach coloured sweater and ask if he got that from his sister's closet, he'd remember how he spent his mom bought it for him, because she knew he liked pink. They'd laugh and ask why he wasn't out playing sports when he was busy playing piano in the music room. 

There was an incident where he tried making bentos in order to make new friends, the food ended up in the trash. "What kind of sick dude makes bentos for his male friends?" He cried in front of them, they pointed and laughed. That's why he was so happy when Chan and his friends were so happy with his cooking. Males can cook. Males can make bentos for their friend. Males can!

"Yang Jeongin. Get rid of those immediately." Jeongin trembled, looking at where the teacher pointed. His sneakers. He had put some charms on the laces. He glanced at the girl who was seated not too far away, her shoes had their own charms as well. "You- Why are you looking at her shoes? She's a girl and you! You're a boy! Why don't you dirty your shoes from soccer or put a jacket on?" The charms weren't even a violation, it was just because he was a male. He frowned and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry miss."


	3. Berries

Chan entered the train with a surprised cough, he eyed Jeongin strangely. The younger often dressed in light and soft colours, instead today he wore a dark blue jacket and the charms on his sneakers were gone. What's going on? "What's up with your outfit?" Chan stood beside him on the train, there were no seats today. "You don't like it?" Frowned Jeongin, he started to nervously play with the hoodie strings. "Not that, it's just new and different." Chan assured him. "..You look good." He mumbled, looking away. "Thank you!" Jeongin chirped. clapping his hands. 

"Woah, Jeongin looks different today." Changbin states, looking at where the youngest was- at the vending machine. "Yeah! It seems like he changed his style." Jisung sips his coffee, swishing it around in his mouth. "What do you think Chan?" Jisung turns to the male who was walking behind them, walking at a painfully slow pace to avoid walking into his friends's backs. "He looks good in anything." Jisung and Changbin blink blankly at Chan. "I-I see." Jisung nods, trying his best to not choke on the brown liquid. 

"Today's bento is western~ I made mini burgers, cookies and sandwiches! Of course the fruits remain! Enjoy your lunch!" Jisung and Changbin practically drool at the sight of the bento, nodding their head at every word Jeongin states. "Wait? Why- Why don't you eat with us instead?" Jeongin was about to leave the class, but Chan's invitation stopped him. "I- I uh actually don't have lunch.." Jeongin states with red ears, pulling on his sleeves.

That's how he ended up sitting beside Chan, sharing the bento box. Chan insisted he had the whole bento, sharing was the only thing the two agreed on. "How are you so good at cooking Jeongin?" Jisung asks with a mouthful, it was.. a sight. "I enjoy cooking! Making faces and shapes with food is really cute!" Jeongin holds up the bunny shaped sandwich with his chopsticks, giggling at the cute food. "You're right! Even the cheese slice in this burger has a frog face!" Changbin keens, everybody was satisfied and impressed. Chan watched as he leaned back in his seat, a fond smile on his lips as he watched Jeongin fawn over pictures Jisung had shown him of his friend's dog.

"You know, Chan has a dog too!" Jisung says, making Jeongin gasp. "Really? What's it's name Chan!" He turns back to look at Chan, his dimple visible with his bright smile. "Berry.." Chan quietly stated, earning snickers from Changbin. "His sister named it." Changbin says between laughter, shaking his head. "Well, it's a cute name! I'd like to see your dog!"

"Seems like you actually dressed your gender Jeongin." Haru poked at Jeongin's chest, causing the male to stumble back. "What a bummer, you're still as weak as a girl." She scoffs, narrowing her eyes at him. "Class is starting, Haru." Jeongin mumbles, keeping his head down as he walked back to class.

He hated it. The colours he wore were dull and had no fun to them at all! 

"Hey." Chan greeted, hands snugged into his pockets- jeez it's chilly. He glanced at Jeongin, he should be alright with that thick hoodie. "Hi!" Jeongin responded. They were both on the way back to the train station. "Your eyes are red, you okay?" Chan was concerned, he hoped it didn't show much. "Y-Yeah! I think some dust got in it." Jeongin takes out his phone, looking at his eyes. "Oh! That remind me~ Can I have your number? Well-! We're friends right? Yet I don't have your number.." He pouts, showing Chan his phone. The case was pink with a cartoon character of a milk cartoon on the back- was that a pickup line underneath? "Sure." He takes Jeongin's phone, dialling his number. His phone rings, he answers it. "Now you have my number."

Jeongin went back home with Chan's contact and a craving for berries.


	4. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of humiliation and degrading in this chapter,, please stay away from that if you're sensitive towards that!

"Hi Chan!" Jeongin waved enthusiastically at the male who entered the train, eyes torn away from his phone. "Hi Jeongin," Chan leans against the window of the train, is there a smaller crowd in the train today? "I see you put back the charms on your shoes after so long." Yep, it's been exactly two weeks since they both met. They've gotten much closer ever since. Jeongin had invited Chan to eat after school many times, sometimes Changbin and Jisung joined as well. "Ah.. yeah, I hate looking so plain and dull." Jeongin huffs, looking at his dirty white shoes. "Then why don't you go back to your old style? Are you forced to dress this way?" Chan asks, it was suspicious. Jeongin always looked uncomfortable in his new clothes and it seemed to affect him emotionally. "Ah-! No! I- I mean.. I'm not forced, don't worry!" Jeongin turns red from shouting, Chan nods slowly- he doesn't believe the younger's words.

"Did you hear? Jeongin said today he won't be giving us lunch!" Jisung slams his head onto the table, groaning. "Give him a break, all this time he's cooked for us every night." Chan leans back, throwing bread at Changbin. "Buy me one Chan!" Jisung rises from his seat, pointing at the bread Changbin was unwrapping. "No- you got an F for the chemistry quiz." Changbin snickers at Chan, taking a bite. "What are you? My dad?"

Chan was walking down the hall with a plastic bag full of trash- the result of being the loser of a game of rock, paper, scissors. He sees Jeongin at the end of the hall with a girl, he raised his hand to wave, only to realise the tears that ran down Jeongin's face.

"I see you started to put those stupid charms on your sneakers again." Haru shoved Jeongin's shoulder, the latter didn't show any reaction. "What? Do you think we're not going to realise if you slowly go back to your old self one by one?" Jeongin shakes his head; it's a lie. "It's disgusting you know that?" He knows. He really does. "You're a boy, not a girl." Haru folded her arms as she angrily spat those words onto Jeongin. Oh no, Jeongin feels the tears threatening to escape. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jeongin raises his head, realising her hand that flew up- he closes his eyes, waiting for an impact-- only for there to be none? He slowly opens his eyes, only to see a hand wrapped around her wrist. "He turns his head to the side, gasping once he sees Chan.

"Don't touch me!" She screams, pulling her arm away- fleeing away from the scene. Jeongin's breath hitches upon seeing Chan's furrowed brows and fire filled eyes. "Ch-Chan," His voice came out as small and pathetic, the tears won't stop flowing. "Accompany me." Chan says, looking straight into Jeongin's eyes. Jeongin doesn't do anything other than nod.

Jeongin had followed him to throw away the trash, then the vending machine- now they were just walking across the school hallways. "C-Class is starting, Chan." Jeongin speaks up after a long time, his throat is dry. "You're skipping class with me." Jeongin doesn't have a say in this.. does he?

"Do you just let them talk that way to you?" Chan finally speaks up after a long time of silence. They were now at the abandoned stairs, just sitting there and letting time pass. "What can I do when that's how almost everyone talks to me?" Jeongin mumbles, fiddling with the gummy bears Chan had bought him. "You shouldn't let them. Make them realise you're a someone that deserves their respect and kindness." Chan didn't look at Jeongin while he talked, he simply stared at the ceiling. Jeongin wanted him to look at him. "I'm alright just with your respect and kindness." Jeongin didn't think twice before saying those words, he looks at Chan with lidded eyes- he's so tired. Chan turns his head to look at Jeongin, his face was expressionless but it wasn't disgust. "I'm tired." Jeongin yawns, laying down on the floor- using his arm as a pillow. "I'll wake you up once it's time to go back home."


	5. Kitten

A corner of Chan's lips tug once he sees Jeongin; slender fingers wrapped around the train pole, head tilted to the side in a way just like a puppy would, the fondest smile on his cherry lips and the most important, his old style draped over his body. The cream coloured sweater with the popped out collar, shiny rings and charms. "Hello." He greets Chan with a giggle, Chan cringed at how unsanitary it was for Jeongin to smush his face onto the metal pole- he didn't mention it. "Good morning," Greeted Chan, leaning against the train with his hands shoved in his pocket. "Uh-! Sorry guys, no bento today either! Goodbye!" Jeongin rushingly says, then proceeding to grab at Chan's hand- taking him away from his friends. "Hey! He stole Chan away from us!" Jeongin giggled, looking back at Jisung.

 _Thump!_ 'Fuck, there goes my heart again.' Chan doesn't know either.

He raised an eyebrow once Jeongin stopped in his tracks, looking back at the location and Chan with excited eyes. "The school courtyard..?" Chan stated, although it sounded more like a question. "Do you see something?" Jeongin pulled him closer to a corner, Chan wondered why he was still here. "A beat up box?" He looked at the only thing in that corner, tenderness filled his heart once he noticed the continuous warmth his hand held. "With kitties inside!" Jeongin squatted down, due to their locked hands he brought Chan down with him. 

_Nya~_

Chan watches as Jeongin let go of his hand to caress lightly at the kittens- there were about four. "I named them! This one is Milky, this one is Cocoa, this one is Tangerine and this one is Creamy! Milky is my favourite beca-" Chan watched Jeongin hold the kittens one by one, introducing them to Chan and making them bow as he introduced them. 

"Cocoa hates the cold and I think-" Jeongin stops talking, realising how Chan had chuckled lightly. His lips part as he watched Chan reach out to hold the orange kitten- Tangerine. "He likes you," Jeongin softly says, fondly smiling at the way the kitten rubs it's face on Chan's hand. Chan's hand was huge compared to the kittens, it nudged Jeongin in a strange way.

"I'll feed it everyday from now on!" 

Chan enters the class with a slumped back and dragging feet. "Right on time!" Chan's classmates say, to which he nods at. "Where were you Chan?" Kim Minseo questions, her voice gentle and quiet- just like Jeongin's. "With someone." He walked away to his seat, propping his feet up on the table. "Woo~ Is Chan dating someone finally?" Park Soo howls from the front of the class, turned in his seat to smirk at Chan. "He's not! He just found a friend to replace Changbin and I!" Jisung faked a sob, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "It's about time you two to find a date anyways." Chan kicks at Jisung's table ahead of his, making the owner shriek. "You're so mean!"- "Well, he's not wrong Jisung."

Chan groans once his body hits his bed, feeling the mattress dip according to his body. "What is wrong with me?" He questions out loud, rubbing his temples. 

_"You uh- have some of the sauce on your chin." Chan points at Jeongin's chin that indeed had some residue of the pizza bun. "Oh uh!" Jeongin tuts, wiping it away with a napkin. "Thanks for telling me Chan!"_

"You maniac he smiles like that to everybody!" Chan runs his hands down his face, wailing in despair. "God damn, do I have a crush on this kid?" He sat up in bed faster than lightning, eyes wide and wandering. "Shit," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw my god how cute are the kittens' names? Also all love sent to Jisungie, hope you're resting well bub. #HugsForJisung.


End file.
